Dance on til the Dawn
by White as Sin
Summary: Would you want the person you love the most to be happy? Even if it means you will be sad? Dark one-shot. Suicide and hinting of shounen ai.
1.

Dance on til the Dawn  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Drama: Angst  
  
Warnings: Suicide, hints of shounen-ai  
  
Summary: Would you want the person you love the most to be happy? Even if it means you will be sad? Dark one-shot. Suicide and hinting of shounen ai.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I pop open the CD player and put in one of my mixed CDs. Going to the center of the room, I freeze into a ballet pose. The soft, soothing melodies of Tchaikovsky fill the air as I dance around the room, turned into the princess Odette, lamenting the fate of my maidens and myself.  
  
Dance is a way of expressing myself, in ways that words cannot describe. When I practice, I lose myself in the music and the smooth movements. It is my way of feeding my soul.  
  
Others believe that I am the perfect girl, the goody two shoes, and the preppy female who tags along with the heroes. But as people say, do not judge a book by its cover.  
  
How ironic, this lament is a reflection of my soul. I never knew my true parents, for I was adopted when I was an infant. My adoptive parents were kind but they distanced themselves away from me, as I grew older. They love me, but they never show it, because they are always away on some trip or another. From the age of seven I learned how to cook for myself and do laundry. Can you imagine that?  
  
People never think that I, Anzu Mazaki, preppiest, most hyper girl anyone knows have a home life like that. They think its odd I insist to people never to come over to my house or offer to introduce my parents. Yuugi suspects something but he respects my privacy.  
  
The song ends as I also end my dance. A steady beat echoes from the speakers as a techno song starts. Ballet isn't the only dance I do. A smile crosses my face as I dance on, matching the rhythm easily.  
  
My life is not that bad though right now. I have my friends to lean on as my family. Yes, I have heard the classic, "That's nice about friendship, Anzu, now will you shut up before we all gag?"  
  
I only want to support my friends, be there for them. I don't care about being a hero; I just support the heroes on their way. What is wrong with that? I only wish I could do more for them.  
  
Yuugi is a sweet guy, we've been friends for a long time. He had a crush on me, and sadly, I only longed for Yami, his other self. Both of them are one, and in order to love one, I have to accept the other. But I know Yuugi loves another now.  
  
I'm not about to interfere with that. He loves this person deeply, and I am sure his efforts will be rewarded some day. Though he, and the person he loves, are both restrained because of me. He thinks that I am the only one for him, and his loved one, believes that Yuugi is unattainable because of me. Yuugi, my love, my friend, you are only hurting us three with this. If only things could be better. But it is me who is the source of this. I would only hurt him by leaving him, if I was gone, others would comfort him. I thought I would be happy for him, and I am, but it hurts still. Someone once asked me, would you want the person you love to always be happy, even though you will always be sad? I answered that I would. Years have passed and I still love my friends, especially Yuugi and Yami. Yuugi will be happy, even though it means I won't.  
  
Loving someone is not imprisoning your loved one. Loving someone is letting your loved one fly free.  
  
The music stopped as I turned off the CD player. I slowly went to the bathroom. The door shut behind me. My reflection stared at me, almost accusingly. My fingers curled around the razor. It hurt worse than I expected. Blood dripped down slowly as I sank to my knees.  
  
I am sorry, Yuugi, but there will be others. I know you love Jounouchi-san and he loves you back. I love you too, and I will be watching over you as I dance until the dawn, alone.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: That one was an emotional one to write. I am so cruel to people  
  
Dark Magician: Naturally. Sadist.  
  
Celtic Guardian: That's a little harsh, Dark.  
  
Me: /languishes away/ Well, I might have a sequel to this, or an alternate ending. Let me know if I should, k? 


	2. 

Thank you for the reviews!  
  
This is just a little note that I'm writing. As you should know there's a sequel to this already up, Good Night, Koi.  
  
I'm currently working on an alternate universe for these stories, making them into an arc. Watch for it!  
  
Notes to Reviewers:  
  
Shadow Fox: Thank you for that. As you know I already am. /smiles/  
  
Mutou Yasu: It was meant to be deep. I am somewhat of an Anzu/Tea supporter, but don't start bashing me! /ducks flames and random rotten vegetables/  
  
bookworm: Sequel's already here and alternate universe coming right up! 


End file.
